


As The World Ends

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, People getting flayed later and it's gonna get weird, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: The Demogorgon has some plans, plans that involve Nancy Wheeler. It's Nancy's job to figure out what is real and not. When relationships are broken, who is there to help heal? And is the healing really helping? Or is it just a slow IV drip of poison?





	1. Chapter 1

Janet thought she had a good idea of her husband's mind. They had sex occasionally, but every few years he gets a new secretary or coffee girl. Then he starts fucking her like she’s someone else. Anyone else. But whatever it takes for him not to cheat. That’s what she told herself. As long as he stayed true, he could picture her as whoever he wanted. Don’t ask don’t tell. But no marriage really works very well like that. They had been making love off and on this year, but recent interviews had begun. He had talked about it on Monday and yet..No sex. She almost felt like he was avoiding her. Janet looks into the bathroom mirror. Applying facial cream to make herself beautiful. The bottle said it was Deageifying. Though having lived with a Journalist for so many years, she finds it such a strange word. But the world was like that these days, changing. New words pop up for something everyday. Out with the old in with the new. 

Tom’s reflection is only just barely in her mirror, far off behind her laying in bed working. He’s not said much since dinner. Various papers are scattered on their bed. A notepad in his lap, he writes feverishly on. Nightly routine. Janet tries not to think of being replaced, by a hypothetical affair. He’s not mentioned anything since Monday, so perhaps he’s not so desperate for a secretary ...But looking at all the papers on their bed. It certainly was nice when he done by eight. But it’s 9:27 and he seems too invested. So she just applies her face cream, and rolls her long brown hair into tight curlers. She has to look nice for her day out with the girls tomorrow after all. The mimosas and town gossip won’t just pour themselves out.

Tom was the owner of the Hawkins post and had climbed the ranks himself. This was his life’s work, but he was finally comfy. Cushy. No higher to be, he had it all. Didn’t he? A good house, nice looking wife. Beautiful daughter Heather,who he was sure would give him successful heirs. Anything to continue the Holloway linage at some point. He certainly wasn’t hoping to be a grandfather anytime soon. But he was looking forward to his daughter heading off to college. Just a few months and she’ll be gone. Then he can have his home back to himself, with no more ungrateful little tenants that don’t pay rent. But that he would do anything for, include constantly giving money too. Heather was a popular child with plenty of white privilege and potential. Especially with daddy’s money behind her. It didn’t matter what she did, she was their only child. So she liked to have sleepovers and parties and steal her mother’s money from her purse. Then go ask daddy for some gas money, pocket the extra and go shopping. It was easy being the golden child. 

Tom’s eyes are tired behind his glasses, his hand phantom writing notes his mind makes as he is primarily choosing stories from late yesterday he got in, to put into the last minute paper for the morning paper. He’ll be up at 4:30 to start getting ready for his day. And so to be hearing some loud music playing, was very distracting. But, he just had one last paragraph, and he could call it a night.

Though Tom could not make out the song, it still shook the very walls of his home. He sits up in bed, slightly frustrated at having his consentration broken. But his hand quickly finishes the last few words he wanted to get in. Before he closes up and begins to put his papers together. Janet has walked and is sitting at her beauty mirror, green cream smeared all around her face. A beauty routine she had started a few years back. The smell of the product was awful and he’s pretty sure he read it had extract of some sort of poor animals testicles once. 

“It is ten at night, I have to be up early tomorrow-“ Tom makes a small grunt and his hands grab his papers before slapping them down on his nightstand. Looking over his glasses to his wife who is admiring herself in the mirror. 

“What was that dear?” Asks Janet sweetly, having finally noticing Tom staring at her in slight astonishment in her mirror. Primarily that she learned to just tune him out, also astonishing.

“I’m gonna go tell them to turn it down.” Tom grumbles and yanks back the covers and swings his legs over the edge. Slipping feet into expensive black slippers, then pulling his navy robe over bare shoulders. His hair was messy slightly but still somewhat together, glasses on the edge of his nose gives him that tired professor look. 

All the way down the hall Heather and Nancy Wheeler are doing one another’s make up and laughing. Rocking out to some rock and roll on the radio. There was an ironing board in the room and Heather was just waiting for the iron to heat up. 

The girls were both only in their bras and skirts, Tom opened the door quickly to yell. But the sight kind of shocked him, both Heather and Nancy snapped their heads in his direction. 

“Daddy?! Don’t you know what KNOCKING IS?!?” Heather is up in a second and pushing her father back out the door he came in from. Nancy put her hands up to cover herself. That was a lot of skin for Mr. Holloway to see! The door closes and Heather then turns to Nancy, they both mouth profanity, before trying to quickly dress themselves. There is then a pounding on the door

“Are you two going out?!?” Tom is still thinking about that young woman in his daughters room. He puts his ear to the door but all he hears is whispers. 

Nancy begins to get dressed still in shock that Heather's dad just saw her in her bra. But it could have been worse. She supposes. So much for ironing. 

“Come on, let's get going, I have my dad's keys. We’ll take his car.” Heather whispers to Nancy then proceeds to then shake the keys in front of Nancy's face, as she is gathering her backpack and putting on her shirt. 

“Don’t forget about the iron.” Nancy reminds Heather, who then proceeds to bend over and yank the cord from the wall. 

“Alright, lets go.” Heather tries to rush them out of her room so they could leave and just go to the Mall. It was the best place to scope out boys, and shop. And she would rather be there and here. 

  


A few seconds later the door opens again and Tom has taken a cautious step back. Heather and Nancy both have shirts on. Thank the lord. But they are brushing past him? With his keys? 

“Where are you going?” 

Tom asks bewildered as the teenagers just pretend like his opinion doesn't matter. 

“We are going to see the late night showing of Star Wars daddy! Don’t wait up!” Heather blows a kiss his way and Nancy just follows trying not to look at her friend's father. No shirt under that robe. And for a silver haired man, he was in nice shape. Nancy stops by the front door and looks back at Tom. Who is still just standing confused. 

“I’ll make sure she gets back home safe.” Nancy tries to assure Tom, as Heather is already halfway to the car. 

“Yeah, well you both just be safe…” 

Tom looks over to a table, that held his wallet. It was by the front door, so he holds up a finger for Nancy to wait. Since Heather has bolted, he figured he should at least give them some spending money. 

Tom’s robe blows a bit as he walks over to the table and opens a drawer to grab his wallet. Pulling out a 50, he then offers it to Nancy. Who is surprised but takes the money slowly and carefully. It’s a strange things, taking money from a friend's dad. Whos standing there, handsome, confident in his own home. Confidence did look good on the man. His glasses shaded his eyes, so Nancy couldn’t make the color out. But she images they are dark like Heathers probably. 

“Get yourself some popcorn and have fun. You girls buy yourself something nice, if any stores are even open.”

“Well, thanks Mr. Holloway-I’ll make sure Heather gets this.”

Nancy’s cheek’s dimple and she looks away and quickly follows behind Heather. Who is waiting and two seconds away from honking anyways.Tom stands in the doorway of the front entrance of his home. The Holloways’ live on a bit of a hill, and he’s got a good front view of the street. But he watches as the young woman gets into his car with his daughter. They both look over at him, clearly talking about him. Then Heather blows a big kiss his way. 

“Thanks daddy!” She pretty much cackles as she backs out of the driveway with Nancy before heading down the main road. On their way to StarCourt. 

Tom lets them start up his car and he just stands and takes it. Primarily because of the hard on he got from that young girl who’s name, he did not know. She was pretty cute, she had a cute slightly upturned nose. She looked nice, in pink and blue. While Heather had been wearing some pink and white. He hated to admit it, that all Heathers friends had really become women in the last year. And he hates that his body reacts in ways that are shameful. And that he allows his mind to go into the gutter. But she’ll go to college soon. No more sleepovers, no more young girls running about his house in no clothes. The easier he’ll go to sleep at night. 

Looking back into the now empty room of his daughters. He sees the iron is unplugged, at least his house won’t burn down. But the music still blared, so Tom heads into the bedroom. The way the sound loudly vibrates off the wall makes his head hurt as he enters the room. Makeup strewn on the dresser. Nail polish bottles cascaded across the bed. But eventually he finds the boombox radio in the window, and he heads to turn it off. Slippered feet avoiding clothes, that lay on the floor. But eventually Tom is able to stop the blaring music. 

There is nothing but the song of crickets outside, the light hum of electricity in the walls, and his breathing in the room. 

Finally some silence. 

Maybe he can get some sleep..If he can get rid of his problem. Hopefully it just goes away. The last thing he wants on his prick is the green faced monster awaiting him in his bedroom. 

With a heavy sigh, Tom brings a hand to his face, before heading towards the kitchen. Closing the bedroom door behind him. As Tom is about to pass the living room , there is a brushing noise against the outside house wall, and a quick shadow moves across the back glass door. Something passed outside the back window. A faint buzzing starts in his ears. It’s high pitched, and makes him squint a bit. It distracts him for a moment, before he begins to rotate his jaw. Attempting to pop his ears to stop it. The noise stops, but he’s still curious as to what he saw outside? 

_ It’s probably a god damn raccoon. _

Tom heads for the sliding glass door before him that was off his living room, leading out to his backyard. His fence was high, but that didn’t mean anything to raccoons. But in the pitch darkness, the only thing that shines is the moon and stars above. Crisp wind blows his robe slightly, but is comforting. Squinting, Tom tries to see if he could have seen whatever it was that went past his window. It’s then he looks past his fence and more towards the woods. Listening to faint noises in the distance. The railroad tracks weren’t very far from his home. He swears he can see a few flashlights in the distant treeline. But the lights were too far to of been the culprit.

Whatever or whoever it was seemed to have moved on, he gives one last look around without moving very far from his back door at all really. Nothing. 

_ Strange… _

A quick glance down, and it would appear he was no longer hard. Another sign that tells him he can go back inside and just head to bed. Not before stopping at the kitchen and grabbing two glasses of water. Dropping one off on Janet’s side of the bed, before going to his own and taking a sleep aid.

Janet is now in bed, and her face is clean of green cream, but her hair is in fat curlers. No sex tonight, those curlers just dig into her head, and then he’ll just ruin her hair. It just wasn’t worth all the hassle anymore. That young friend of Heather's does pop up into his mind again, and he remembers her lipstick the most. Pink, like her blush. But the rest of her features were beginning to fade away. He only got a quick glance at her, he did catch them both at bad times. Hopefully they are just safe, and Heather doesn’t come back home at three in the morning. 

“I forgot to tell you about Heather going out.” Janet says as she flips through her women's fitness magazine. 

**_LEGWARMERS ARE IN!!! _ **

** _16.99 Limited stock at STARCOURT!_ **

** _Get Yours TODAY!_**

The lady on the cover of the magazine was doing a woman positive strength pose, and Tom just gives a small roll of his eyes. It’s not that he didn’t want his wife happy. Of course he did. It just worried him, he certainly isn’t hoping for any legwarmers this christmas in his stocking. 

“Yeahhh, thanks for that, I caught her and her little friend in their bras...I’d say, you women are too friendly with one another..But I had a literal pissing contest with Bruce today at lunch.”

With that he gives a not so shameful shrug.

Janet now gives an eye roll of her own. With Green hair rollers it's a true sight to behold, the bewilderment in her visage was remarkable. 

“Tom, do not tell me you really did that.” Janet puts down her magazine to see her silver haired husband lying on his side facing her. A bit of a guilty look on his face. “Imagine if someone walked up and saw you two! Imagine if some young woman saw you two! You’d horrify her! You can’t do that!.”

Janet rolls her magazine up and begins to playfully smack her husband with it. Tom just closes his eyes and takes it for the moment. 

“Nobody was around, and come onnnn Janet..Expose myself to young ladies? Sounds like a quick way to lose everything I worked so hard for.” 

His tone becomes more serious, he was the provider. Janet looks down to him and just shakes her head. 

“Use a bathroom like everyone else from now on?”

Tom just gives a long stare, before he leans up and kisses her lips, then begins to turn onto his other side. Facing away from her and getting more comfortable in bed. 

“No promises.” 

***

Nancy and Heather are driving to Starcourt, to meet up with a few friends to see the movie. Johnathan was going to meet them there, Nancy was very excited to see her shy boyfriend come out with her friends. She just hopes her friends will treat him with some decency. 

“You promise he won’t take any weird pictures?” Heather asks loudly, as the top of her father's car is down, and the wind is a lot to talk over. Nancy feels a little cold, but it's fun to ride around with the top down. Something very freeing about it all, and cool, if only while driving by. While her brother and his weird friends ride by on their bikes. 

“He won’t take any pictures, and you won’t be making fun of him right?”

Nancy asks pointedly, clearly just wanting this all to work out. Heather gives a wave of her hand for a second, but doesn’t take her attention off the road. 

“Oh come on Nance, you can trust me. I promise not to make fun of him or his weird brother who died and came back to life.”

“Jonathan and Will are good, and so is their mother Joyce..Don’t make fun of them.”

The dying thing was a bit too close to the situation and Nancy didn’t really appreciate it. After all, it was Heathers father who runs the Hawkins Post. And that paper had not been kind to the Beyers family. 

Heather looks over to Nancy as they drive and she bites her lip and feels some shame and nods her head. 

“Yeah no, of course I won’t...I promise.”

Nancy shakes her head and then tries to change the subject. 

“Your dad gave you a lot of money just to go to the movies.” Nancy can’t help but think about Mr. Holloway. For a first meeting that wasn’t too bad. She’d never just been given random money without being asked her name or anything. 

“Yeah, he just doesn’t know I already took twenty dollars from Mom's purse.”

“Why do you steal their money?”

“Well, it’s not stealing its borrowing. I have a tally..It’s a bit high..Honestly.” Heather winces a bit. “But, I’m hoping to get this lifeguard job. And then I can pay them back slowly and you know..Buy clothes and makeup..And then pay them back later.” 

Nancy smirks abit and shakes her head. 

“Least your dad cares about you, he said he wanted us to be safe..My dad pretty much doesn’t realize what's going on around him more that 99.9 percent of the time.” 

Nancy nods her head and lets out a sigh. Heather looks over to her friend and then gives a small frown, before she reaches over and gives Nancy's hand a squeeze. 

“We’re about to go to the hottest mall! Looking Hot! To make out at a movie with our Boyfriends!”

Heather is trying to change the pace again, bring them back to an upbeat mood. 

Nancy smiles and nods her head, that would be very true. If her boyfriend wasn’t a nerd and didn’t want to watch the movie. And also is probably going to bring Will, which was fine. She had no problems with Will, other than. He was just a young kid, and she couldn’t connect too well with him.

It isn’t terribly long before the two teenagers are parking at the StarCourt Mall. The neon lights glowed like a beacon in an otherwise very dark town. StarCourt Mall had just opened and it brought the true city feel in a very small town. Nancy and Heather both pull down their respective personal mirrors from the car visor and begin to apply their lipstick. Doing any final touch ups that need be, before turning to one other. Making a few odd faces, including baring their teeth at one another. But these are just the common female ritual of bolstering, and preening that women often did. They had to look their best, for a dark movie that nobody will really be able to see them in after all. There were cars parked all around, and some kids loitered in the parking lot, chatting and otherwise catching up before heading inside. Or leaving. 

Heather turns her head to scope the parking lot for any familiar cars, and she bites her lip a little when she spots a certain one. Nancy follows her gaze and then see’s Billy Hargrove, she was indifferent about Billy really. He was handsome, that much was undeniable. But he had an ego complex, and was a little too charming toward women. Not her, necessarily. But he’d been making an effort since he’d been going out with Heather every now and again. 

“We aren't inviting him to join us.” Nancy and Heather both look at one another, both with pleading eyes. Both hoping the other will give up their individual fight. 

“Um Nancy, who do you think invited him?” Heather giggles and Nancy gives a slow nod of her head. She should of realized, put two and two together. 

“Is he going to play nice with Jonathan?” Nancy asks, as she now is personally deeming Heather responsible for Billy’s behavior in her mind. 

“Well hopefully he won’t be playing with Jonathan at all and he just plays with me.” Heather teases before she is hopping out of the car and making her way toward Billy. Who was leaned cool rider style against the hood of his car. Smoking a cigarette, a slight smile cane be seen from the corner of his mouth. He brings a hand up to take his cigarette away as Heather approaches him. They just go straight into making out on the hood of his car. 

_ Quite the hello. _

Nancy is still sitting in the car for now, but two pairs of footsteps can be heard. And Nancy looks in the cars personal mirror, and sees Jonathan and Will approaching. Big dopey smiles on their faces will is wearing a Luke Skywalker shirt and Jonathan looks very proud in his own STAR WARS t shirt. It causes Nancy to smile, she’s glad they don’t let anyone's opinion change who they are or what they like. 

Nancy gets out of the car and Jonathan is there to open and close the car door for her, before embracing her in his arms and kissing her sweetly. 

“You look really pretty.” 

Jonathan tells her softly, earnestly. It always made Nancy blush how earnest he was. Meanwhile Will was waiting for the two love birds to get a move on. He had a movie to see, and friends to talk too about it!

Nancy and Jonathan depart from their kiss, but he still keeps one arm around her shoulders. 

“We ready to go inside?” Asks Jonathan, and Will just bolts. 

“ I SEE MIKE! COME ON GUYS LET'S GO!!!”

And Will just takes off like a bat out of hell though the populated parking lot. Nancy and Jonathan laugh a bit as they begin slowly making their way to the mall. Jonathan looks over his shoulder and spots Billy and Heather making their way to the mall as well. Billy and Jonathan make eye contact. Billy has his arm around Heather, watching as Billy without breaking eye contact with him, whispers something into Heather's ear and it makes her giggle. Jonathan looks away and he gulps a bit before opening the door to the Mall for Nancy. And once they are inside, it’s like a neon metropolis. People swarmed everywhere, hundreds of conversations happening to make a loud cloud of noise echoing throughout the entire mall. Kids running around, and adults doing late shopping. The biggest source of distraction in Hawkins. Jonathan always felt a bit uncomfortable here, but with Nancy under his arm. He just looks forward to holding her hand while they watch the movie. 

“Hey, I was doing some car work for Mr. Henrys’ and soo I’ve got some money on me. How's sharing a large popcorn and pop sound? Maybe we can get some M&Ms?” Jonathan suggests and Nancy smiles looking up to him, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. 

“That all sounds amazing, let's do it.” 

“Wooah, ya here that?-” 

Billy.

“-Beyers and Wheeler are gonna go do it.”

Nancy is still staring at Jonathan when Billy and Heather catch up, Heather smiles, under the others spell. 

“Be nice, no they didn’t we are all gonna go watch the movie.” Heather tries to defend, but she’s really more interested in spending time with Billy now. 

“Ah, my bad, teachers always said I had selective hearing.” Billy winks and pops his gum a litttle, as he looks back and forth between Nancy and Jonathan. He looks like he’s about to say something but he then just casually looks toward the foodline. “Come on, i’m hungry lets go get food before the close it down.”

Billy begins to lead Heather away, but Nancy and Jonathan follow behind. Will is passing them, with Max, Mike, Eleven and Lucas, Will already is nursing a drink and has a box of chocolate candies sticking out of his pocket. 

The rest of the gang is holding popcorn, drinks, and other personal preferences.” 

Max and Billy don’t even acknowledge one another. 

“We’ll see you slowpokes inside!” Mike Shouts as they pass, and eleven giggles a bit. 

“Slowpoke?” 

Nancy can then hear Mike and Max both start on breaking it down for her, she smiles. 

“It’s good to see Will excited.” Nancy says but also clocked a missing kid. “Where’s Dustin?”

They come to a stop as they are now in line for food and Jonathan has to think for a moment. Before nodding. 

“I think he went to a science camp? I know Will misses him alot, but I’m sure he’s having fun, that kid likes to learn. He’s pretty smart.” Jonathan praises a little and Nancy nods. 

“That's a shame though, I’m sure he’d like to be here with everyone to see the movie.”

“Ahh, I’m sure the gang will go see it with him when he gets back.” Jonathan assures before looking toward the menu. Nancy shrugs and looks past Billy's hair to the menu as well. 

_ Nacho’s sound good… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes against better judgement and makes some interesting choices. Heather drools when she sleeps and Nancy gets a pep in her step. I'm not great with summarizing, but I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it.

Nancy should've just gone home when Jonathan offered to take her after the movie. At least then she could be laying in her bed, comfortable and not feeling ignored by her new friend. Heather was cool, and smart, and she actually had a college plan. Jonathan had been so sweet all night. They shared a few kisses in the movie. But he was honestly so invested, and also she could tell he felt awkward with Heather and Billy making out next to him. Nancy could understand the discomfort.Even if she was a little envious. When they left the theater Jonathan and Nancy are sharing a few sweet kisses, and softly talking about the movie. Holding one another in a comfortable embrace Waiting for Will to pour out with his friends. Billy and Heather had left halfway through the movie, to go do something in his car. But when the theater crowded proud out of the otherwise now closed Mall, Heather pulled up along the sidewalk, all put together and smiling. Ready to pick up Nancy and take her back to her house for the rest of the sleepover. The top of the car was up, it was a bit colder out, and the clouds were starting to come in after all so it was probably for the best. But at least Billy’s car was long gone. Nancy kissed Jonathan goodbye, before hopping into Heather's father’s car. Jonathan waves as he waits for his brother, who Nancy can see is coming out behind him. 

It was just Nancy, Heather and gossip all the way back to the Holloway home. Primarily about the latest details of the animal that was Billy.

“It was incredible, we did it in his car.” Heather smirks but keeps her eyes focused on the dark road. Too many deer come out at night, she may be a little bit in love, but she’s going to keep her promise to keep them safe on the road. “You should try it sometime you know. It’s exciting Nanc!”

Nancy lets out a laugh but her mouth is open, and she just begins looks around the car their in currently. 

“I mean, your dad's car is pretty roomy, but Billy’s? It looks kinda small. Didn’t the gearshift poke you?” Nancy tries to avoid talking about her own sexual endeavors for the moment. As she and Jonathan are pretty..Easy going. And Heather was enjoying the ride, and in for it. Nancy just didn't see the appeal, but she wasn’t here to judge. 

“Well, it was just the two of us in his back seat, and..We managed to fit. I don’t recommend more than two people in that car though. Honestly, unless you're into claustrophobia.” 

Heather shrugs and laughs with Nancy. 

“You are using protection right? I know that sounds..Motherly?”

“Oh yeah, we do, I think my father would die if had Billy’s child inside me.” 

Heather shakes her head and Nancy feels a little better. Though she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there was a one or two year old running around with a pencil mustache and curly mullet somewhere? Beating up other babies? She’ll certainly be on the lookout for one. 

They got to Heather’s home, and quietly parked the car at the top of the driveway. Heather was careful to turn off the headlights, before coming up the drive, because they would shine though her parents bedroom window and probably wake her dad up. This was a stealth mission now, as it was midnight. Tiptoeing into the home the girls make it to Heathers bedroom, close the door and begin to undress and change into pyjamas. Talking for all of five minutes, getting ready for bed. But no makeup had yet to be taken off. Before there was a tap at Heathers Window. Heather looks to Nancy with two raised brows but a confident purse on her lips. Nancy can see the familiar curly hair in faint silhouette in the window. And a tiny finger that keeps tapping. 

“I’m coming I’m coming.” Whispers Heather, her hands quickly going to her hair, that she had in a green tie ponytail. Ensuring all is well and put together as she stands in matching pink and white striped pyjamas, looking back to Nancy with a wince before she begins opening the window. The leather jacket, blue jean smoking young man, confidently crawls through the window. Without any effort. Which makes Nancy think perhaps he’s done this before..And not necessarily here, due to Heather’s reaction. 

“What are you doing here? I told you Nancy was spending the night.”

Heather whispers trying to reprimand him, but her gleaming eyes are too in love with the boy. Billy is too guilty but is trying to look innocent. 

“I  _ knowwww _ , but I thought maybe I ,could join in on the sleepover hmm?” 

_ And thats my cue to go fuck myself, thanks _ ** _ Bill_ ** _ , such a great guy. _

Nancy sneers in her mind at this sex driven young man, oh well, Heather will just have to owe her later? Nancy just take the nearest blanket and showed herself to the couch. Not saying anything just leaving. 

It was amazing that Heather and Billy didn’t get caught, because Nancy could hear them giggling..And moaning. It made her wish she could leave. But walking on the road this time of night, all the way home? Not safe or smart. She can wait this out. 

It’s funny to be in someone’s home, when everyone else is not around. 

Nancy knew she shouldn’t snoop about. But what could she say? She had always been a little inquisitive. 

So as Heather's parents sleep, and Heather and Billy..Do whatever they are doing, Nancy began to wander. The thin blanket around her shoulders. Bare Feet padding across the oriental carpeted rugs. There seemed to be a lot of decor from the orient. Nancy noted as she glanced around. The wallpaper, various pieces of plates. But amidst all that, there are a surprising amount of family photos that are neatly organized in a feng shui sort of way. All big smiles, very picture perfect. But, as Nancy listens to the faint squeaking of the bed from down the hall. She at least knows Heather isn’t as picture perfect as she seems. Everything certainly flows in the home, she makes a mental note to ask why. 

Approaching the end of the hallway, opposite of Heather, she comes close to Tom and Janet’s room. It’s much more silent on this side of the home, but there isn’t much left to see in the open areas of the home other than the kitchen. So she pads back down the hall and toward the kitchen. Might as well get a glass of water and then stuff some cotton in her ears before trying to go to sleep. It’s getting so late it’s early now, and so Nancy heads to the living room couch after having washed her glass of water down quickly. 

The couch was more for decoration perhaps than sitting, because it wasn’t the most comfortable. But at least the noises stopped, and the house seemed to be quiet now. It’s not long before sleep overtakes her, and soon all laid quiet. 

Thunder rolls, dark heavy clouds with rain come in from the east. Out of nowhere seemingly. Outside the Holloway home something lurks.Nothing good. 

But as Tom sleeps, in his mind everything goes black, and there is silence but he feels like he is somewhere. Standing somewhere. Yet, there is nothing to be seen. No light. Nothing. It’s cool, and silent. Nothing, not even his own breath just,silence. But then, there is a something? A sound in the darkness? Yes and no, he can feel this sound even if he can't seem to feel, anything else.. But this noise It starts slowly, gradually in the dark.

** _Thum Thum_ **

** _Thum Thum_ **

** _Thum Thum _ **

** _Thum Thum_ **

It grows louder, and vibrating. It sounds, like a heartbeat. Like an eardrum crushing heartbeat. That surrounds everything. Shaking you so hard that the nerves in your teeth ache. Suddenly he felt 

Restrained by something inhuman, wet, pulling, sliding, gripping. It almost feels like being wrapped by a snake, but wetter, nastier. 

There is no air, or breathing, but there is pain and crushing. 

Drowning, falling, deeper, deeper into darkness that surrounds. 

And then, another sound this one high pitched in nature. And the heartbeat begins so slow. And suddenly where once breathing was no option, there was suddenly air again. Life and light came breaking into the darkness, before lighting up his world into his reality with a harsh jolt. 

Eyes open, and Tom stares at the ceiling, his breathing ragged. Body aching, like he had been crushed. The noise is heard, it’s loud but he registers it as the bedside table phone. 

Janet smacks his shoulder for him to wake up and answer it in her half asleep way. And the hit makes him gasp, and pulls away biting his lip. the pain throbs But Tom sits up and answers the phone. 

_ It was just a dream, your fine _

“Hello?” Tom asks groggily and sees that it is 1:30 am. He would of been up three hours from now anyways. But that's three hours extra sleep! 

“Toooom…” There is a very low voice on the phone, that sounds very drunk. “Buddyyy.” 

Tom rubs his eyes with one hand, his body slowly is starting to feel better. But the effects of that dream. They were really something. Rolling his shoulder Tom’s brain connects the voice without any hesitation. 

“Heyy Bruce, whats up? It’s 1:30 in the goddamn morning man.”

“Hey man, I know and I’m really sorry about that, but I need a favor from you man..I-I need you to come bail me out of jail.”

Tom wakes up a bit more at that. Swinging his legs over the bed and sighing. 

“How much.”

“Looking at maybe six grand..”

“Alright alright, Um..I’ll be down there shortly, hold tight.” 

Tom hangs up the phone and sighs. Bruce was a friend that he’s had for a very long time. Drinking buddy, co-workers. But ever since Bruce got divorced Tom hasn’t had him over too much. Maybe he didn’t want Bruce near his daughter..He knows how the man thinks after all. Sometimes Tom didn’t know why he was friends with Bruce..He just..Was. And he liked what Bruce had to say _ sometimes _ . Perhaps that was just poor judgment of character on his part though. 

“What's going on?” Janet asks and rubs at her eyes as Tom is up and looking out the window. 

“Nothing just go back to bed, just gotta head into work somethings really fucked with one of the printing presses.” Tom lies to her. He’d rather lie, than have her tell him not to bail out one of his leading journalists. 

“Oh, okay, well I hope you get it fixed.” 

“Yeahhh I will, it probably just needs some elbow grease..Or to be replaced. “ Tom begins dressing for work. Three hours early. It doesn't take long. He keeps the bedroom light off so not to bother Janet as he dresses, brushes his teeth and combs his hair in the bathroom. Janet falls asleep easily, and before he leaves he kisses her temple. 

As he leaves his bedroom, ha can see his daughters room light is off. He heads over to the room just to see if the girls were home yet. 

Slowly, quietly he opens the door, the house is still dark. As it is creeping to 2 am now. But in the darkness, he can see two figures in his daughter's bed. Satisfied, he closes the door quietly. And is about to go and grab his keys, when he sees a figure on his couch. And now he is unsatisfied. As if this morning couldn’t get worse. He has his briefcase in one hand and then raises his watch to his face. 

_ Do I even have time to deal with this? _

He sets his briefcase down, and quietly heads over to the couch. It’s a thin blanket and it’s covering someone’s whole body. A bare fist ready with just pure strength to beath whatever young man thought he could be on his couch without his knowledge.

“Do you think you are sneak-” Tom pulls the top of the Blanket away, to see a sleeping Nancy Wheeler. Sleeping a bit uncomfortably on his couch. Even though it’s dark, he can see she is sporting a hickey the right side of her neck . His breathing stops, as this is the second time. He’s honestly been very forward toward her, without intentionally trying to be. Both times he was expecting that Billy kid. But then, seeing that Nancy was here, on the couch. His mind put 1+1 together, and his feet quickly began heading toward his daughters room. 

Opening the door was easier this time. As the window was open, and now in the darkness, he could only make out one long haired person in bed. 

Looking around on the floor he tries to see if he can see anything. Anyone maybe hiding? Then he hears the sound of a car engine trying to turn over. 

Tom nods his head. 

_ Cool, cool, you wanna race, kid..I’ll give you a race… _

He runs out of his daughters room, grabs his briefcase, grabs his keys, and busts out the front door. There is a car at the bottom of his driveway that is desperately trying to turn over. It is now 2:10 and no one is awake but them two on the street. Tom stalks his way to the expensive and nice looking car, a 1979 Camaro Z/28 was slick, and it only confirmed one of his suspicions anyways. It wasn’t a girl running away, it was Billy Hargrove. Putting it to memory

Tome chuckles as he thinks, he’s going to kick a kids ass. Dropping his suitcase onto the grass, just as Tom is approaching, the Car’s engine roars to life, and Billy begins to speed away. Tom stands in the rubbersmoke and glares a bit at the taillights that fade in the distance.

“Keep away from my daughter you PUNK!” Tom shouts down the street, after the speeding car, not that he was heard. BUt his frustration levels were at their peak. Looking up the steep grassy hill toward his home, his eyes look to the left side of his home, and thinks about putting bars on all the windows for a moment. Before cursing under his breath, grabbing his suitcase and heading up the top of the driveway to get into his own car. It smelled strong of young females perfume and it wasn’t the stuff his daughter used. This was a bit cheaper smelling, and Tom realizes it’s probably whatever perfume Heather’s friend had on. Upon second smell with that thought in mind..It isn’t as nauseous as he had first accounted it for..But it still wasn’t good. It was fake sweet. Shaking his head, Tom puts the car in reverse before heading off to go complete his what was sure to be a very long day.

At six thirty Nancy feels a heavier blanket placed over her and her eyes fluttered open sleepily to see a robed but otherwise put together Mrs. Holloway. 

“I’m so sorry sweetie, I just saw you shivering and figured you’d like something heavier. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Nancy is fighting a yawn but she shakes her head and is grateful to the woman's kindness. 

“Thank you Mrs. Holloway, It’s alright, Heather was snoring last night and I just couldn’t fall asleep so I came out here.” Nancy explains but Mrs. Holloway just smiles. 

“That's alright, here, I’ll go get you a better pillow, and you can go back to sleep for awhile.” 

“Thank youuuu.” Yawns Nancy as she is still only barely awake, taking in a deep breath and begin to stretch her body out on the couch. Mrs. Holloway heads down the hall to the linen closet and takes an old but heavy quilt. It was made with love by someone, but it was an eyesore to anyone with any taste. 

Janet comes back with a spare fluffy goosedown pillow and the horrendous quilt made by someone's mother no doubt, that she doubles over on Nancy. The house is much cooler now especially as it is now steadily raining outside. Nancy puts the pillow under her head, grateful to not be just sleeping on the decor pillow anymore. Which Mrs. Holloway took and tosses on a nearby chair. 

“Thank you again.” Nancy curls under the blanket content and Janet smiles down to her daughter's friend. 

“Of course sweetie, I’m going to be in the kitchen making breakfast and coffee, so I’ll wake you girls up when it’s done.” Janet smiles down to Nancy, before she shuffles her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for herself. Nancy snuggles into the pillow and it smells clean and fresh. With new added warmth and comfort, Nancy falls back to sleep with ease. Well, she sleeps for ten more minutes, before she hears the front door open and two voices come through. 

“Janet!”

Calls out Tom as he comes from the entryway, he’s met with a harsh. 

“SHHH, the girls are still asleep!” It’s a loud whisper but Janet has respect for people in the home! Tom looks towards his daughters closed bedroom door, and then to Bruce with a roll of his eyes. His mannerisms were different around Bruce, who follows behind Tom like an evil goading lackey. Tom motions for Bruce to follow him, and they head past the livingroom, and Tom clocks the young girl on his couch. Bruce also clocks her and begins to make some eyes. 

Nancy, is pretending to sleep, as she’d rather leave when she knew the men were gone. 

Janet comes out of the kitchen and stands besides the dining table, looking at the two men slowly making their way to the kitchen. More interested in the figure on the couch. 

“That’s Nancy Wheeler, Heather’s newer little friend, leave her alone and just come in here and talk at the kitchen island, quietly, and waitt for breakfast?” 

Janet is still only in a robe and it a little upset that Bruce is here. Seeing her in her robe, his blonde greasy hair, and a good bruise on his chin, she is a bit more uncomfortable. 

“Sorry to just drop in like this Jan-”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, it’s always a pleasure to have you, and we like having you to visit. It’s been forever since you’ve been over.A quick breakfast won’t be so bad. Before we both head to work for the day. We got a meeting all lined up at ten about the press.” 

Bruce nods his head. 

“Yeah we do.” 

Janet looks to both men, her husband, and the sleazeball he called a friend. Before she just nods and heads into the kitchen. 

“You go ahead and just sit down, I’m trying to make breakfast.”

Janet turns her back to the two and just heads to the stove, and Tom feels his heart sink. But says nothing and just heads to the kitchen with Bruce. 

Bruce takes a seat as Tom pours them both a cup of coffee, and refills Janet’s. 

Tom just dropped six thousand dollars on Bruce, and invited him to breakfast, and all he feels is sick to his stomach for it. But his head tells him he did the good thing, that he got his friend out of jail and that it was just a misunderstanding. Wouldn’t happen again.

_ “It won’t happen again Tom, you’ll never, EVER have to bail me out again, buddy swear to god..” _

Tom can hear his friends words from earlier this morning repeating in his ears. And how they just sound hollow.

Once Bruce and Tom had finally gone into the kitchen, Nancy quietly left the couch and crept into Heather’s room. And Heather was snoring, but not loud...drool on her cheek was cute though, as she was open mouthed breathing on her pillow. 

Nancy see’s her backpack on the floor and she reaches inside it to pull out clothes. 

“Heather, wake up.” Nancy says as she stands in her underwear , trying to put on a pair of socks before her pants. Heather gruntsnorechokes out a breath, and Nancy just blinks in response. 

“Heather!” Nancy raises her voice a few volumes and Heather’s body jolts awake. 

“Wh-huhwhat?” A long drip of cold drool drops from Heather's chin as her arms propel half her body up so her eyes could scan and look around. Tasting sperm, and yet feeling like she had cottonmouth, Heather feels the desperate need to brush her teeth. Before her eyes find Nancy, who only has one leg in her pants thus far. 

“Good Morning sunshine, did you have a good sleep?” Nancy asks with a little hint of envy in her voice. 

“I did very much, thank you for asking.” Heather is now moving to rub at her eyes, and sit herself on her bed criss-cross applesauce as she watches Nancy dress. 

“Why?” 

“Because there is some random guy out there with your parents and I’d rather not give him any ideas of what a teenager looks like in her pajamas.” 

Heather nods and then her brows furrow as her sleepy brain tries to process. She has her nightshirt still on, but when she moves to stand, she’s only wearing the shirt. 

“Must be Bruce. Good call” Heather begins to follow Nancy’s lead and dress for the day.

“Your mom didn’t sound too happy about him, in the tone of her voice anyways.”

“Yeah, she’s still friends with his ex wife, that's why. She and him try not to talk in length anymore.”

Nancy nods as she buttons her pants and then pulls on a long-sleeved green shirt. It isn’t long before the two girls are both sitting at Heather's boudoir mirror taking off last nights, and reapplying todays makeup. 

It was seven-fifteen when there was a knock on Heather's door. 

“Come on in!” Heather calls out, as she is curling the left side of her hair, and Nancy very close to the mirror, doing her own waterline with eyeliner. The door opens and Janet steps in, she is now dressed as well. Her dress is yellow, with white polka dots, and yellow heels to match her dress. Nancy looks in the mirror and Mrs. Holloway looks stunning. It’s amazing that Mr. Holloway talks to her like he does. 

“Breakfast is all ready girls.” Janet smiles and she has something in her hands that she brings up to her ears. Nancy sees when each hand has left a pearl was left on either of Janet’s lobes. They were beautiful and probably expensive. 

“Thanks! We’ll be out in minuet.” Heather smiles from the mirror, but Janet comes up behind them and begins to preen herself as well. Nancy smirks and she reaches into her backpack beside her and pulls out a pink but small perfume bottle. 

Heather looks to her and then shakes her head. 

“Here, try some of mine I got a better perfume than that you could wear.” Heather begins to open a drawer in the boudoir and pulls out a bigger circular bottle but the bottle was glass, that was filled half way and tinted blue. 

The label was half worn off, but it had a La’ on it...So it had to be french?

Heather takes the top off then puts the gold short stubby spray nozzle in front of Nancy’s nose. So she could sniff before she committed. 

It smelled like citrus, perhaps orange? And yet a bit flowery and earthy, with Rosemary hints. 

“You think you’ll like it?”

“Mmm-”

Janet shakes her head before leaving the room without a word, and Nancy and Heather look to one another though the mirror before going back to eyeliner and finishing the last few curls. A few minutes later as Heather and Nancy are about to walk out. Janet comes back with a small red bottle. 

“Try this sweetie, go ahead and keep it. I’ve got a few more, it’s one of my favorites.” 

Nancy smiles and looks to Heather before she takes the cap off and sprays it on her neck and wrists. The scent was warm, woody, but floral at the same time and it was lovely. 

It gives Nancy a boost of confidence as they walk into the Kitchen. Plates and silverware out and ready for the girls to pick up, the food displayed on the island for them to pick and choose from. 

Pancakes, ham, bacon, hashbrowns a beautiful fresh bowl of cut fruit and a pitcher of Orange juice sits waiting for them. Tom Holloway is leaned back in his chair with a piece of bacon in his hand and his glasses perched perfectly on his face. Not a hair out of place. And he’s fully dressed now. A grey blue three piece suit and blue tie, his shoes were pristine and very expensive..This family just screamed..Wealth. And in the light of day, Nancy can really see that. There is a big broad shouldered man, ina light blue short sleeved collared cork shirt sitting at the counter. His back to the entryway as the men both share a corner of the island. 

“Morning Bruce! Morning Daddy!” Heather greets happily, and Nancy watches as Heather goes behind ‘Bruce’ and moves to her father, who doesn’t look extremely pleased, but he takes the kiss on the cheek before he pops the last end piece of his bacon in his mouth. Heather goes back to Nancy and grabs a plate which encourages Nancy to do the same and the two girls begin to go around the island and pile their plates with food. 

“Good morning ladiessss.” Bruce smiles a big toothy grin, but Nancy just got a bit of a sick feeling when he spoke. 

“Goodmorning.” Nancy smiles and gives a nod as she takes a seat across the island with Heather. Tom looks to his daughter who now sits on the other side of him and he looks to Nancy and then clears his throat. 

“Heather, are you going to introduce us?”

Heather looks to her father with big eyes, she really plays up the perfect daughter routine for him. Nancy looks over to Janet who is already doing the dishes, and her plate sits on the counter. 

“Oh, sorry daddy, this is my friend Nancy.” Heather points her fork in Nancy’s direction and then to her fathers. “Nancy, this is my father and his co worker Bruce.”

Nancy gives a small wave to them both, smiling, this is a much better introduction to Heathers father. Not that the first real introduction wasn’t special. But he certainly looks much more stuffy in that three piece suit. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holloway, and it’s good to meet you Bruce.”

“Ohh, so it’s not a pleasure to meet me huh?” Bruce chuckles and Tom presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek. He did enjoy the knowledge though, that was a pleasure to meet. When Nancy simply gives a short chortle in response before pushing pancakes in her mouth to avoid the question. Tom takes it upon himself to look to Bruce pointedly. 

“We need to head to the office, I need to type up that help wanted position-”

“Oh yeah for the new coffee girl?” Bruce stands when Tom does, there is some excitement in the larger man's voice. But Tom puts up a hand. 

“Yes.”

Heather looks to Nancy and then to her father. 

“You know Nancy’s looking for a job.” 

Nancy looks to Heather with surprise, but then thinks about it and nods her head. 

“I mean, I applied at the Mall but, they hired all they could so they said they would keep me in mind for next year.”

Tom opens his mouth to tell her no, but he closes his mouth and then clears his throat and nods his head. 

“Well, you are welcome to come interview. I’m holding interviews today and tomorrow from 1 pm to 4, so..If you want to apply..Come to Hawkins Post.” Tom encourages and Nancy has this look in her eyes. Tom feels something, a strange tug, somewhere in his soul. And he just looks away back at Bruce. 

“Ready when you are, Boss.” Bruce says as he stands in the kitchen doorway. Tom rounds the island and kisses Heather's head, before passing Nancy and heading to the sink. His hands go to Janet’s waist as she does the dishes. Her body leans back into his, as he stands behind her and Tom leans and gives one kiss to her neck, and another on her jaw. 

“Have a good day at work.” Janet tells him and turns her head, and they kiss, but Tom kisses her slow and gives her hips a squeeze. Before he pulls gently away and gives her a wink. 

“You too dear.” He steps back and heads towards Bruce. Waving a finger in the air as he leaves. 

“I hope to see you at an interview Ms. Nancy!” Bruce disappears around the corner and Nancy laughs a bit. 

“I-You will sir! I-I’ll be there!”

Nancy and Heather watch as Tom also disappears, and moments later the front door can be heard opening and closing. 

Janet dries her hands with a towel and grabs for her plate before taking Toms spot at the island and sitting next to Heather. Janet and Heather begin talking about their plans for the day, but Nancy is simply thinking about the prospect of working for the paper. 

_Maybe not going home with Jonathan wasn't such a bad idea after all?_

_ This is your big break Nancy, please don’t fuck it up. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New opportunities big dreams for the future. Everything at their fingertips as Jonathan and Nancy head to Hawkins Post to shoot their shot.

Chapter 3

As soon as Bruce closes the passenger side door to Tom’s car, he looks to his boss with a disgusting grin.  
“They just get prettier every year don’t they?” The blonde chuckles and adjusts his large frame to sit comfortably. Not bothering to buckle. Tom smirks, but just gives a grunt in response to the other. Keeping his thoughts to himself. Putting the car and reverse and beginning his descent down the driveway with his co worker. Who now owed him six grand. Which, he doubts he may actually get. Seeing as he pays the man’s wages. That being said he wasn’t going to short the man on his bread money.  
“Are you gonna tell me what you did to land you in jail last night?”  
Asks Tom and Bruce just gives a bit of a snort in response, gripping the car door handle a bit.  
“It was just a misunderstanding and a mild altercation..”  
“Yeah, that I paid a lot of money to ensure the sheriffs won’t make a big deal, so I don't have to run a story about it. Your just lucky Hopper wasn’t there.”  
Bruce scoffs, slightly when Jim Hopper is mentioned, exhibiting his abandonment of fear of the local authority. Tom’s jaw clenches a bit but lets out a deep breath through his nose.  
“Just try and keep your fucking nose clean Bruce...I mean...Fuck!”  
Bruce though bigger than Tom by far slinks a bit in the car seat and feels ashamed. But the shame will soon pass, because as Tom knows, the man does not have shame, so much as ridiculous ego.  
“I’ll pay you back.” Insists the blonde, large hands moving into a steeple position of prayer. “By god I swear I will.”  
Tom has one hand on the wheel, and the other arm is rested against the car window, where his hand rubs at his temple. He didn’t get much sleep, and had a young woman on his mind, and a bumbling idiot in his car.  
“Just, shut the fuck up Bruce.”  
Tom mutters, and Bruce does, and the rest of the car ride was drove in silence. Until they pulled into the parking lot, and Bruce let out a low chuckle. Tom could tell it was more to himself, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he looks to the man.  
“What?”  
Bruce opens his mouth to speak, but when he turns his eyes to his boss, he looks over the other’s shoulder and shrugs.  
“Nothin'...I just love my job.” Bruce smiles, and he puts a hand on Tom’s shoulder and gives it a hard squeeze.  
Tom feels uneasy at the sudden contact, intimidation sunk into his chest as they lock eyes. Bruce’s look too joyful, and Tom’s looked almost frightened. When Bruce released his shoulder he simply gets out of the car and slams the door shut. Tom feels his stomach drop and his palms are sweaty. But he collects his briefcase from the backseat and gets out of his car. Bruce has already walked halfway through the parking lot. He does not wait for Tom. And Tom stands glaring at the back of Bruce’s head. Collecting himself, Tom strides in tall to Hawkin’s post, the now hiring sign flaps as the front door closes.  
***  
“MOM! CAN I GO THREW YOUR JEWELRY!??!”  
Shouts Nancy as she is running about in her room attempting to get ready for the interview Heather signed her up for. And that she also committed too verbally, but wasn’t thinking about when she committed to doing so. Now the eighteen year old is running in her bra and in an underskirt toward her parents bedroom. Not waiting for permission from her mother, who was downstairs with the smallest of Wheelers.  
“What?!?” Shouted Karen from the kitchen, but soft pads could be heard coming up the stairs and soon the blonde housewife Karen Wheeler emerged into her bedroom. Finding Nancy fists deep in her dossier. Unphased as a mother is at the half undressed state. As she can tell Nancy is gearing up to go somewhere.  
“Where are you going? Also good morning, I didn’t even hear you come home.”  
“Mrs. Holloway just dropped me off like twenty minutes ago, Hi mom! I need a necklace and earrings to borrow. Something adult. I have a job interview at the Hawkins Post!”  
Karen looks a bit shocked but is also very proud of her daughter for wanting to work.  
“Well sure, honey borrow whatever you like..Um..May I help? What do you plan on wearing?” Karen tries not to get too excited, as she feels Nancy may shove her away at any moment. But Nancy turns to her mother. Big blue eyes almost watering.  
“Can you please help me mom, I’m nervous.”  
Karen feels her heart melt at that moment, seeing her baby girl so grown up and so childlike at the same time. Nervous to grow but excited.  
“Of course, of course I’ll help.” and without hesitation Karen goes to her daughter and begins to preen and suggest various items.  
With both their minds together they come up with a very new age attire, that may be a bit young still, but as professional as they could get on no time limit. Nancy had many cute outfits that she could make work. Black low heels, a plain black ¾ sleeved shirt and black and white flannel cocktail skirt to match. Giving a silver small chain necklace that held a heart at the end, and silver earrings to match. Nancy felt if she had a pair of thick rimmed glasses she might pass as an art collector. But for now, this was a fine attire. Karen especially enjoyed helping with her makeup. She’s thankful the baby has been napping to allow her and Nancy this time together.  
“You’re going to nail it sweetie.” Karen says with such pride, raising a hand to her daughter’s cheek. Nancy smiles bashfully.  
“And even if you don’t, that's okay there’s always something else waiting around the corner.” Karen assures her with an encouraging smile.  
“Thanks mom..I-”  
There’s a honk outside, and that signals to Nancy that Jonathan Beyer’s was outside. And Nancy’s eyes grew wide with terror and excitement Her hands move to hold her mothers. Karen grips her daughters hands and gives a big excited smile.  
“Go! Go get ‘em! I believe in you!” Nancy smiles and kisses her mother's cheek, before dashing out of her room. Heel shuffling her way quickly to grab her handbag in her own room before running down the stairs and out the front door. Though the front door slamming did wake Holly. Who woke from her nap and comes into Karen’s bedroom holding a stuffed rabbit. Rubbing her eyes and slowly just crawling into her mother's lap. Karen smiles and holds her youngest, happy for this small moment as well.  
*****  
Jonathan is not as fancy as Nancy, his clothes are second hand. But he doesn’t mind, Nancy eagerly greets him with a kiss when she gets into the car.  
“You look so handsome in blue.” She compliments his shirt and reaches up to fix his black and blue paisley tie. His hair was slightly in his face, so she also begins to sweep it out of his eyes.  
“Thank you, you look very professional and beautiful yourself.” Jonathan compliments, a blush on his cheeks as he is still happy from ehr small compliment.  
“Are we ready to go?” Nancy nods at the question and Jonathan smiles and begins their drive to the Hawkins Post.  
“Are you nervous?” Nancy asks biting her lip and looking over to Jonathan who focuses on the road.  
“Well, yeah..I mean a bit, but I’m pretty confident in my portfolio..I’d be happy just to intern really. I just wanna be in that red room.”  
Nancy smiles and hopes and says a small prayer in her mind Jonathan gets just what he wants. He’s so talented with how he captures images, she just hopes Mr. Holloway could see that.  
“You deserve more than that.” Nancy assures him and then looks toward the road, trying to picture her future.  
“I think it’s just coffee girl for me, maybe secretary in my future...But I’ll be trying to wiggle my way in on that paper. Don’t you worry. Nancy Wheeler will be heard!”  
Jonathan smiles and looks to his girlfriend, he just hopes the rest of the world can see how amazing she is. Because in his eyes, she’s one of the most beautiful and bravest people to walk the earth.  
“Your gonna be way more than some coffee girl. We all start small but in twenty years from now. Who knows where we’ll be.”  
Jonathan focuses back on the road but reaches his hand over to hold Nancy’s hand. Nancy feels her heart beat fast in her chest with the excitement of life. What it may throw at her, and what she’s gonna fight at.  
“We’re gonna be great.”  
As they turn into the corner of the Hawkins Post, there is a bit of a line coming out of the door. Apparently this was a sought after job. Jonathan and Nancy both give one another a glance, but he pulls into the parking lot and gulps.  
“We’re gonna be great.” He reminds them both, Nancy looks a bit worried but nods.  
“Commit, don’t quit.”  
Nancy tells herself in her mind, before getting out of the car with Jonathan and heading up to get in the line.  
***  
The hours tick by, and as the hours tick by, Tom Holloway's appearance gets slightly more disheveled and tired. Picking interns and workers shouldn’t be this hard. He listens to a lot of the same nervous answers from teenagers. He watches one man pick his nose while answering a question about why he’d enjoy working here. Needless to say, when Jonathan Byers came in, Tom was exhausted. Everyone was a moron, and he just didn’t want to hire any one. But Jonathan came prepared, with a talented portfolio and a lot of potential. And the natural ability to cower as he sits and looks on in fear. Tom liked that sort of power over someone. So Jonathan was naturally the perfect fit for the red room job.  
Rest in peace Jerry Lopskin who had been the previous photo developer.  
“You’ve got the job.”  
Tom says cutting off Jonathan who was explaining some of his portfolio to Mr. Holloway. Jonathan’s head snaps up and he looks taken off guard. He’s seen many heads hang low today.  
“I-I I do?”  
“Your the only one with talent and a passion for it. So yeah..congratulations..You can start tomorrow. We open at five, I need you’ll work five to two o'clock. If you go to my secretary Carolyn, she’ll be able to help you with the paperwork.”  
Tom begins to stretch his arms, and stand from his desk. Feeling very done and ready for the day to be over.  
Jonathan stand when Tom does and he is beaming with excitement.  
“Thank you Mr. Holloway, really truly I won’t let you down-”  
Tom raises a hand at that, he’s been told too many stupid things today, he doesn’t need another empty promise.  
“Just..No problem, I look forward to working with you.” Tom offers his hand to the younger man, and Jonathan shakes it eagerly.  
“Thank you sir, thank you I’ll just-” Jonathan smiles and he begins to show himself to the door. Tom opens it for him. Jonathan exits, and Tom emerges only to speak to Carolyn.  
“Carolyn, can you set Mr. Byers up with the red room job paperwork, please and thank you.”  
Carolyn, an older blonde woman with horned rimmed purple glasses looks tiredly over to her boss and smiles faintly.  
“Right away Mr. Holloway, You have one last interview to do as well.”  
Carolyn then points to Nancy Wheeler who was sitting along the wall not far from Tom and Jonathan. Tom looks down to the young woman and he feigns a smile.  
“Ms. Wheeler, hello..Please come in.” He stands aside and holds the door open for her, and Nancy stands from her chair. Heart beating hard in her chest, but she stands straight and confident and strides into his office.  
Tom refrains from smirking, and closes the door behind her. Giving them the privacy needed. He’s been hoping to see her all day, in the back of his mind he hoped she’d come. Ever since he pulled the blanket off her this morning she’s been on his mind. She was wearing Janet’s perfume this morning, but when she passed him by just now. She smelled like lavender. Neither of which suited her. In his mind.  
“Had I known you were out there, I would have tried to call you in sooner.” Tom assures her, Nancy looks a bit confused but shrugs and gives a polite smile.  
“That's alright, I am not afraid to wait my turn.” Nancy doesn’t have any prior job experience. But she’s made coffee before. At least when Mom asked her too.  
“I know I don’t have any prior work experience. But I’m willing to work hard, I've made coffee before. I’d be sure to try and be the best coffee girl you’d hired.”  
Tom looks her over, and he’s already decided this morning he would hire her if she had came in.  
“Well it wouldn’t be just inventory, you’d be helping to restock the office, take inventory. Go get lunch orders and so on.”  
“O-of course, anything that needed to be done. You could count on me.” Nancy says nodding her head and keeping her shoulders back. Trying to keep her confidence up.  
“I also got an A in my English class three years in a row, so if anything may need a review I could also-”  
“I’ve got a lot of editors and journalists already..But...Maybe, sure in the future.” Tom moves to rest his elbows on his desk.  
“I’ve waded through a lot of people today..But I enjoy you, and Mr. Byers. I’m going to also have you talk to Carolyn and we can get you set up as the new coffee girl.”  
“Really?” Nancy asks surprised and Tom just gives a tired shrug.  
“Mm really really..”  
Nancy beams and Tom gives a warm smile before standing.  
“I look forward to seeing you grow here Ms. Wheeler.”  
Tom says as he opens the door for her. Nancy stands and heads toward him, smiling and nodding her head happily. Jonathan had been sitting, waiting now for Nancy. But stands when he hears good words pouring from Mr. Holloway's mouth.  
“Carolyn can you-”  
“I’ve got the paperwork ready for her.” Carolyn says and Tom just gives a nod.  
“Carolyn will take care of you then from here on. I’ll see you both tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow then.” Pointing a finger to Jonathan and Nancy Tom grins. His tie loose around his neck, his shirt sleeves rolled up. The printing presses can be heard printing tomorrow's edition. Nancy turns to look back to her new boss, but only sees the scene of his office door closing. So she turns her attention back to Carolyn and filling out her paperwork. Jonathan makes it a plan to treat them to dinner after she’s done with the paperwork. They deserved it! And as he watches Nancy fill out paperwork, he feels so content. Looking about the office he tries not to look too happy. But this felt like, home. Like where he was supposed to be. And that felt..Amazing.  
**  
Bruce hadn’t bothered Tom for the rest of the day, and asked someone else to take him home after work. Tom was grateful, because all he wanted to do was go home. And when he made it home, he was greeted by the smell of dinner. He takes his suit jacket off and drapes it over the couch arm as he heads to the kitchen. Janet has her back to him, hair pinned up, an apron tied around her so not to get her dress dirty. She looked good in those heels, he thinks to himself. Moving behind her, his hands move to her waist and it causes Janet to jump slightly. But melts easily into her husband as he pulls her body gently against his own. Kissing her neck softly and mumbling a soft hello. Before wrapping his arms fully around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder observing what she’s cooking.  
“You have been very affectionate today.” Janet comments softly, stirring the stew that she’s been working on for several hours. It smelled delicious and Tom’s arms tighten around her waist at her comment. His affection may be at her, but his mind is elsewhere. With someone else. And he feels shame in it, because he’s a married man and he’s got a wife who loves him. Who's arching into his every touch and kiss. Desperate for his affection because he gives her so little these days. A long slender hand comes up to touch the side of his face, and Tom leaned his face gently into her touch. Turning his head he kisses her palm and then moves to kiss up her neck and to her ear. Which makes Janet giggle and squirm slightly. As his breath is hot and tickles, sends shivers down her spine.  
“Would you like me to stop?” He asks as he presses his hips more into her backside and Janet feels her husband's desire for her. Her heart flutters and she feels her knees wobble. Turning the stove down to a simmer she then places the wooden spoon a top the pot and then leans more into Tom.  
“Don’t you dare.” Janet whispers and can feel his smirk against her neck.


End file.
